A Slightly mad man
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Undertaker, personnage intriguant, que cache-t-il sous ses airs nonchalants ? Pourquoi aime-t-il tant rire ?


Undertaker est mon personnage préféré de Black butler. Son histoire, son caractère me questionne. J'ai voulu y répondre selon ma vision des choses. J'avais envie d'écrire un petit OS sur lui, sur sa douce folie. Pour moi il l'est sans l'être. En tout cas j'extrapole autour de lui.

J'espère que ma vision du fossoyeur argenté vous plaira...

Bonne lecture

* * *

**A Slightly mad man**

Debout devant l'horizon sombre, face à la mer, il se tient droit, admirant son œuvre. Devant lui coule un bateau, le _Campania,_ théâtre de son retour cinglant en tant que Shinigami. Un sourire s'étire en haut de ses joues. Il jubile. Undertaker jubile, savoure son retour, retrouve le gout du sang. Ce nectar poisseux qui trop longtemps lui cola à la peau, tachant son âme.

Entendre les cris désespérés de ses victimes, voir leurs visages déformés par la peur et la souffrance, sentir les os craquer, admirer les corps se mutiler, le fait fondre de bonheur. Pourtant, il l'a abandonné il y a fort longtemps, sa tâche de fossoyeur des âmes. Au détriment d'une vie simple, commune, comme le plus banal des mortels. Il n'en pouvait plus à cette époque de faucher des vies, inlassablement, continuellement. Toujours la même rengaine, prendre, voler, ramasser les existences ainsi que les peines, les regrets, les douleurs que les humains emportent avec eux au moment du dernier jugement. De voir le spectacle pathétique de leurs passés qui défile devant ses yeux phosphorescents.

« _Misérables destinées humaines, n'accomplissant rien d'honorables, à part détruire et tuer, voilà tout ce qu'ils sont capables de faire _».

Alors Undertaker chercha des âmes pures, aux destinées exceptionnelles pour le faire se sentir vivant. Il était et est encore le plus respecté de son rang, tous l'admirent, il représente une légende à lui tout seul. Le Shinigami indétrônable, irréprochable. Plus personne ne connait son véritable nom, il l'a abandonné en même temps que son statut. Il a tout renié, risquant sa propre mort, car il le sait, un jour il devra rendre des comptes. Un jour ses pairs viendront le chercher pour l'emmener vers son jugement, à lui…

* * *

Mais ce jour n'est pas prêt d'arriver encore. Le Dieu de la Mort peut se permettre de continuer à rester libre, tel le vent marin qui s'engouffre dans ses cheveux d'Ariane, les faisant danser à l'ombre de la pleine lune. Le vent se lève, lui balaie le visage découvrant ainsi à la face de l'astre et des étoiles sa cicatrice. Ses yeux luisent dans la nuit, un attrait se réveille en lui. La seule fois où le visage du mystérieux fossoyeur se révèle, personne n'est là pour l'admirer. Il cache son identité aux yeux de tous. Il savoure l'embrun lui traverser la peau, il est son goût de liberté, personne ne le lui ravira.

Ses prunelles au vert chamarré de doré étincellent tel un prédateur qui se délecte du festin qu'il vient de faire. Il porte sa main sur son sillon marqué, il lui rappel des douloureux souvenirs, anciens combats menés. Ses doigts retracent la longueur de cette faille de chair, absorbent les dénivelés, les imperfections. C'est _sa_ marque de fabrique, elle fait partie de sa nature à présent. Il en est fier, il a bataillé hardiment pour mériter de porter cette trace indélébile.

Undertaker ferme les yeux et écoute le silence, les ressacs des vagues venant mourir à ses pieds, encore et encore. Le bruissement de l'eau qui lui apporte les dernières nouvelles d'un monde sous-marin. Il réside seul au milieu de ce paysage désolant.

Il se questionne, ce personnage intriguant possède deux facettes distinctes. Il a délaissé son travail divin pour se consacrer à un autre peu reluisant. Celui de croque-mort. Quelle ironie, combien de fois l'a-t-il embrassée la Mort même ? Combien de fois l'a-t-il sentie du bout de ses doigts, du bout de ses lèvres ? Que trop, des milliers… Pourtant il l'a choisi ce nouveau métier pour rester en contact avec _elle_, son amie précieuse la Grande Faucheuse. Elle le répugne autant qu'elle l'attire. Il aime contempler les corps déformés, dénaturés, décolorés, livides, éparpillés. Lui il s'évertue à les reconstituer, les recolorer, les embellir. Ces enveloppes humaines constituent son chef d'œuvre, il apprécie de pouvoir les toucher jours après jour, puis de leurs offrir un tombeau digne de ce nom. C'est _son_ repentir pour toutes les vies qu'il a prit.

* * *

Une chaleur l'envahie tout à coup, il se met à rire. Undertaker rie à la face du monde, il rie à s'en rompre la gorge, il rie à s'en faire exploser les poumons. Il rie pour ne pas crier. Hurler son désarroi face à la violence qui l'habite. Personnalité complexe, le Shinigami argenté adore cet acte emporté, il s'amuse, se diverti pour ne pas tomber dans le gouffre de la folie. Il veut effacer les atrocités dont il a été témoin pendant tous ces millénaires, alors il a décidé de profiter de chaque seconde du monde des mortels dorénavant. Il aime qu'on le fasse rire, cela lui permet d'oublier son passé torturé.

Il ne pense à rien quand il s'esclaffe, son éclat de voix est emporté par l'air frais des bruines marines, il se perd au delà de la mer. Il se redresse, il est temps de partir, le bateau a sombré, emmené avec lui les cadavres gorgés d'eau de ses victimes. Il imagine sans mal les corps bleuis gonflés par la mer salée qui pénètre chaque parcelle dermique. C'est un tableau ravissant pour lui.

Tout le monde pense qu'Undertaker est un fou hilare et qu'il ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Mais personne ne sait ce qu'il l'habite en vérité. Quelle entité aliénée cohabite dans son esprit. Sous ses apparences détachées et abouliques se cache une détermination tenace compilée à une nature atteinte. Peut être qu'à force de vouloir à tout prix oublier son ancienne vie, Undertaker a basculé de l'autre côté, du côté de la psychose ?

* * *

Fou déséquilibré, tueur sans scrupule, esthète macabre, qui est en vérité cet être emprunt de mystère ? Nul ne le saura jamais, car maintenant l'homme aux cheveux immaculés, s'en va, accomplir son destin. Il se sauve avant de se faire capturer, car il ne souhaite pas être privé de sa chère liberté.

Un sourire fin se dessine sur ses lèvres pâles, traduisant sa prochaine rencontre avec le petit comte. Le fera-t-il encore rire ou pleurer ? Seul l'avenir le lui dira.

**FIN**


End file.
